Such cabin systems are well known. Usually in known cabin systems the lining components or all cabin components, respectively, are primarily attached to the external structure of an aircraft, which at present is usually still predominantly made of aluminium. In the development of modern aircraft fuselages comprising fibre composite materials, for example CFP (carbon-fibre reinforced plastic), passenger comfort also requires interior linings whose attachment is planned for use with the same or a similar technique. However, a fuselage comprising such composite materials needs to meet requirements that differ from those of an aluminium fuselage. In the case of damage occurring as a result of impact a CFP fuselage does not deform, but instead splinters or fragments. For this reason it must be ensured that splintered or fragmented material does not penetrate the passenger cabin of the aircraft. Conventional cabin concepts do not provide any help in this context, because they are designed to cope with easily controllable metal fuselages. The integration of an interior lining or cabin, which safely resists penetration of splinters or fragments from the outside, into an aircraft fuselage made from CFP or similar materials requires that said interior lining essentially provides a closed safety cell. In the case of damage to the fuselage no foreign objects must enter the cabin, thus potentially injuring passengers in the cabin.
From EP 0 279 620 B1 a self-contained interior lining for an aircraft fuselage is known, which is, however, in particular designed to reduce noise exposure in the interior of the passenger cabin. In this arrangement the proposed interior lining has several interconnected components that comprise a honeycomb structure with additional insulation material. This cocoon design is implemented with the use of a multitude of panels that adjoin each other and that in each case are attached to several positions on the aircraft fuselage. This design is associated with a disadvantage in that a multitude of connection elements need to be affixed within the aircraft fuselage, to which connection elements the panels are fixed. This is extremely unfavourable in a CFP fuselage, because such connection elements involve very considerable integration expenditure, are difficult to repair, and reduce the mechanical quality of the preferably smooth surfaces of the fuselage.